The present invention relates to a Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation device, and more particularly to a supplemental powered information receiver.
GPS is a “constellation” of twenty-four well-spaced satellites that orbit the Earth and make it possible for people with ground receivers/devices to pinpoint their geographic location. The location accuracy is typically from 100 meters to 1 meter for most GPS devices.
A popular use of GPS devices is trip navigation. More particularly, GPS navigational devices are often used in conjunction with vehicles to map out or route directions between two geographic points for a vehicle operator, i.e. a geographic origin and a geographic destination. Most GPS navigational devices enable a user to enter geographic origin and destination points interactively and provide an ability to store such pairs of points as routes.